Boom in the night
by Jojo78
Summary: It's late at night, thunder wakes them, but one is still missing. Marshall takes the kids to bed with him. How will Mary react? Very short One-Shot. Disclaimer: I don't own In plain sight M/M Family/Funny
**I'd like to apologize now on how it's taking me to finish my previous story "New Year, New Future". My muse 'at the moment' is still in a coma. I've been having terrible writers' block. Thought this could help me start to write on the other story. I don't want to just come with things to write my stories, I want to be able to read what I write and like it. I only want to bring you the best, that I can give. Thank you for keeping up with my stories and sorry again for taking forever to write a new chapter for New Year, New Future. Please enjoy. Disclaimer: I still don't own IPS (or ever will for that matter).**

* * *

BOOM….RUMBLE…RUMBLE…RUMBLE!

Marshall sat up and saw another FLASH through his bedroom's blinds, then the unmistakable cries.

"Daddy!"

"Dada!"

Both cries made him jump out of bed and raise out of his bedroom barefoot, only to come across his little girl running at full speed out of her own bedroom. He picked her up as he continued on to his son's bedroom.

At one, his son stood grasping the side of his crib, tears streaming down his little chubby face. As soon as he saw his father and sister, he reached his little pudgy hands out towards them, turning to look at the window with fear in his eyes, "Da-dy!"

"Hey, hey…what's wrong son? Everything is going to be okay, daddy's here. Come on, come here," he pulled his son out of the crib and pulled him tight to his chest, his little body shuddering in fear.

"Daddy, we're scared," the little girl with round eyes stared at him, holding on to his neck. "I think we need to sleep in your bed, okay?"

How could he say no to those green eyes, so much like her mother's? "Okay sweetie, but you have to remember that tomorrow night, you have to sleep in your own bed."

"Okay daddy"

He crawled into bed with both kids on each side of his chest, he lay back and pulled the blankets over all three of them and waited to be scolded the following day.

* * *

Mary walked into her house and kicked off her boots by the door. She was tired from a long transport, the witness had finally gotten to testify and with her partner, they had to drive the witness to a new location that took a better part of a day. For security reasons.

She tossed her jacket on the couch and managed to walk into her room, with thoughts to wake up her bed mate. But as she crossed the threshold, she stopped to admire and pout at the sight. Marshall was sprawled in the middle of the bed while her daughter lay on the edge of the bed to his right and their son lay on his other side, real close to his body, suckling on his thumb.

She walked over to the side with her son and sat on the bed beside her husband and son. She patted the baby's bottom and ran her fingers through his dark locks, so much like his father. She looked up and found his cerulean eyes staring up at her.

"What time you get in?" his raspy just-woke-up voice made her close her eyes and shake her head.

"Just got in. So? What are they doing in here?" she said most sternly, as she nodded at both her children with an arched eyebrow.

"Thunder, you know how scared they get when it goes boom in the night," he explained with a slight shrug.

Mary shook her head at him and said, "You know how hard it was to get them to sleep in there room last time."

"I know, but…but…I just couldn't say no to them, it was scary," he looked up with puppy sad eyes.

"Okay, but just remember how long it was before you and I…" she trailed her words as she pulled her shirt up and off, walking off to the shower to get rid of all the travel grime.

"You don't play fair, Mare" he groaned from the bed.

"Never said I did, pervis," she looked over her shoulder and winked, closing the door behind her.

* * *

I wrote this after we had a wake up call with thunder a few days ago. No, for those concerned, I'm not afraid of thunder (okay, maybe a bit lol). Thanks for reading and reviewing! J


End file.
